


One big family

by fandomgurl77



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: (in love but not in love), :), Acting, Adoption, Babies, Children, Gen, I'm happy, M/M, Period-Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Sexism, Phobias, Poor Thomas, Self-Loathing, Suicide Attempt, Thomas is an Idiot, True Love, Wedding, Whoa!, XOXOXO, aww how cute, celebration, church, domestic life and its troubles, eating chocolate to stay awake, had this idea for a looong time, i don't know how many characters there are in this story so i tagged everyone else just in case, i've been staying awake far too late writing recently, no one dies dont worry, sexual suggestion, suprises, thomas is scared of rollercoasters, thomas moves in with richard, together at last, two houses one family, under the radar, well technically not moving in with him but still moving next door nonetheless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgurl77/pseuds/fandomgurl77
Summary: Thomas never thought a normal - or close to normal - life was possible for him.Then one day, it all changed...
Relationships: OFC/OFC, Richard Ellis & OFC, Thomas Barrow & OFC, Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Depiction of attempted suicide.

‘What??’ Thomas asked Richard from across the kitchen table, ‘I can’t believe this! You’re married??’

‘Well…uh, yes’, Richard admitted before being cut off, ‘However, it’s not at all what you think…’

‘This will **never** do!’ Thomas said angrily as he ripped the pendant from around his neck and threw it at the man he’d suddenly come to hate, ‘Consider our relationship over!!’

‘But Thomas’, Richard said before picking the pendant up off the floor, ‘You didn’t let me finish…’

‘Shut up, Richard!’ Thomas snapped, ‘You’re free to go and love _that_ woman all you want, because I am **not** having a **married** scoundrel like you speak to me!!’

‘Please Thomas’, Richard begged as the former stormed towards the door, ‘Please reconsider. Maybe if you took the time to meet my wife…’

‘Goodbye, Richard’, Thomas said before leaving and slamming the door, ‘Goodbye forever.’

_‘It’s over…’_ Thomas thought on the way back to Downton, _‘My life is over!’_

It was then he saw a large truck coming down the road.

 _‘Here’s my chance’_ , he thought before lying down on the road as it came ever closer, _‘Goodbye, cruel world!'_

Fortunately, the driver noticed just in time to avoid disaster.

 _‘HOLY SMOKES!!!’_ he thought as he swerved into the trees at the side of the road while an onlooker watched the scene unfold with a dropped jaw and wide eyes.

‘Oh, my goodness!’ the man said as he rushed over to Thomas in the middle of the road, ‘Are you alright, mate? You were nearly killed!’

‘Ugh…’ Thomas said while sitting up, ‘Am I dead?’

‘No, thank goodness’, the man said just as the truck driver came over.

‘Thank heavens you’re all right!’ he said, ‘You’re incredibly lucky to come out of this unharmed; if I hadn’t seen you in the nick of time…’

 _‘I would have become part of the road’_ , Thomas thought, although he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

‘I’m sorry about the truck…’ he said as he stood up, referring to the crashed vehicle at the end of a pair of muddy tire tracks.

‘Never mind the truck’, the truck driver said, ‘You’re far more important.’

‘Anyway’, the other man said, ‘What had made you decide to do that in the first place?’

‘I don’t know’, Thomas said, ‘However, it _may_ have had something to do with my sweetheart informing me that they’re married to someone else.’

‘Ah’, the truck driver said, ‘Girl troubles, eh?’

‘Um…well…’ Thomas said while desperately thinking of how to keep his true nature hidden; he was out in public and any slip-ups would cost him dearly.

‘Yes’, he finally said, ‘I lost her to some other guy.’

‘I understand’, the truck driver said, ‘I’ve just been through the same thing; Natalie ran away with her French lover a week ago to Paris and I’ve never heard back from them.

‘Yes’, Thomas said, ‘Heartbreak is a funny thing; it can adversely affect some people while it doesn’t with others so much.’

‘I know’, the truck driver said, ‘But don’t worry, you’ll find another woman to give your affection to.’

‘I sure hope so’, Thomas said, ‘I’m getting on in years.’

‘Anyway’, the other two men said, ‘We’re are you headed to?’

‘Downton Abbey’, Thomas said as their eyes grew wide with shock, ‘I’m the butler there.’

‘I see’, the truck driver said, ‘Well then, you better be off; it’s not like the Crawleys can afford a missing butler now, is it?’

‘No, I suppose not’, Thomas said before the trio parted ways, ‘Anyway, goodbye and thank you!’

‘Goodbye!’ the other two said, ‘Have a safe trip!’


	2. Chapter 2

At approximately 9p.m. that night, Thomas received a phone call about what had happened earlier that day.

‘What do you want, Richard?’ he asked into the mouthpiece, ‘Can’t you see I’m in a pit of despair right now?’

‘Well, I can’t see you, since we’re on the phone, but I can hear you’, Richard said, ‘I’m sorry about today, though.’

‘It’s ok’, Thomas said disappointedly, ‘I should never have reacted the way I did. Anyway, how was the trip back?’

‘It’s perfectly understandable’, Richard said, ‘Besides, I still love you, even if my circumstances have changed. Oh, and the trip was fine, thank you.’

‘Huh?’ Thomas asked, having been confused by what he had just heard, ‘How can this be?’

‘That’s what I was going to tell you earlier before you went berserk’, Richard said, ‘You see, my wife…’

_‘Oh, here he goes’_ , Thomas thought as Richard talked, _‘Bragging on about his wife; he doesn’t really love me at all.’_

‘Molly’s different’, Richard said, ‘She’s unlike any woman I’ve known before.’

‘In what way?’ Thomas asked.

‘Look’, Richard said, ‘I can’t be on here for much longer, or Mr. Wilson will have a fit. So, with that in mind, how’s about you visit when you next come to London and I’ll tell you then?’

‘Sounds great’, Thomas said, ‘Where shall we meet?’

‘At the station, like we always do’, Richard said.

‘Ok then’, Thomas said, ‘I’ll talk this over with the folks upstairs and call you back to confirm the day and time.’

‘I was going to tell you the same thing’, Richard said, ‘Anyway, I need to go now. Goodnight.’

‘Goodnight’, Thomas said before hanging up.

The train rolled into the station a few days later.

‘Hey, Richard’, Thomas said upon walking up to him, ‘So, where are we headed to?’

‘My and Molly’s place’, Richard said, ‘We’ll take a cab there.’

‘But…’ Thomas said upon hearing this, ‘What if the driver…figures out and gets suspicious? That isn’t very circumspect in my opinion.’

‘Well, I’ve thought of a way around that’, Richard said, ‘We’ll pose as two business colleagues visiting a friend.’

‘Sounds good’, Thomas said as they exited the building, ‘Let’s go.’

‘So’, Thomas said as he and Richard stood outside a two-storey townhouse, ‘ _This_ is where you live?’

‘Yes’, Richard said when he knocked on the door, ‘It may be small, but it’s home.’

‘Ah’, a short, blond-haired woman said upon opening the door, ‘Richard, please come in!’

‘Thanks, love’, Richard said while leaving Thomas in shock.

‘Don’t worry, Thomas’, he said after closing the door, ‘It’s all just for show whenever we’re in public to avoid suspicion.’

‘I see’, Thomas said as they entered the living room, ‘Anyway, what was it that you wanted to tell me?’

‘Oh, yes’, Richard said when he sat next to Molly, ‘You see, Molly has something to confess to you.’

‘Ok’, Thomas said, ‘Confess away.’

‘Ok then’, Molly said, ‘The thing is, Thomas, when I and Richard met last year, we knew we were right for each other. However, it was not based on love at all.’

‘What?’ Thomas asked, ‘How is that possible?’

‘Well’, Richard said, ‘It was only a month before our wedding that I found out that Molly is different to other women…in other words, she is, well, like us, as far as love is concerned.’

Thomas’ eyes grew wide with shock upon hearing this.

‘What?’ he asked, ‘You mean she, well…loves _women_?’

‘Yes’, Richard replied, ‘So we have nothing to do with each other in reality; we only got married so we could live a normal life out of these four walls without backlash from the public or police.’

‘Oh, and if it worries you, Thomas’, Molly said before whispering, ‘We have separate bedrooms upstairs.’

‘Phew!’ Thomas said in a sigh of relief, ‘Thank heavens for that.’

‘Anyway’, Richard said, ‘This may come as a shock, Thomas, but I’ve been thinking about handing in my resignation.’

‘Goodness me’, Thomas said after nearly falling out of his chair in shock, ‘What on earth for?’

‘Well’, Molly said, ‘We’ve been planning to move up north to York so Richard can visit his parents more often.’

‘Not to mention you’, Richard said before winking, ‘So, what do you think?’

‘It sounds perfect!’ Thomas said, ‘We can visit each other whenever we want, albeit outside my work hours, of course.’

‘I knew you would agree’, Richard said.

‘Yes’, Molly said, ‘And I’ll finally be able to meet my girlfriend, Dorothy, again when we make the move as well.


	3. Chapter 3

The following Sunday at approximately 1:15 p.m., Thomas met Richard and Molly outside their new home on the outskirts of York.

‘So’, Richard said, ‘What do you think?’

‘It’s amazing!’ Thomas exclaimed, ‘I can’t believe this is really happening!’

‘Well, you better believe it’, Richard said as they walked inside and closed the door, ‘Because we’re staying for good.’

‘Anyway, Richard’, Molly said as she headed for the stairs, ‘Let’s start unpacking.’

‘Yes’, Richard said as he picked his suitcase up and followed her upstairs, ‘Thomas, are you coming?’

‘Oh, yes’, Thomas said before doing the same.

‘Right’, Richard said upon reaching the top of the stairs, only to be faced with a decision, ‘Hmm…which bedroom shall I choose?’

‘Remember what you said yesterday?’ Molly said, ‘You decided that you would have the room on the left because of the second window.’

‘Ah, yes’, Richard said, ‘So I did.’

‘And that means I’ll take the one on the right’, Molly said.

It was then the doorbell rang downstairs.

‘I’ll get it’, Thomas said as he proceeded to descend.

‘No, no’, Richard said, ‘Please, Thomas, you’re our guest; how about I answer it?’

‘Ok, then, if you insist’, Thomas said before Richard briefly disappeared down the stairs, said _“Hello, Dorothy, please come in’_ , and returned a few seconds later.

‘Thomas’, he said, ‘This is Dorothy Langdon.’

‘Hello, Dorothy’, Thomas said, ‘I’m Thomas Barrow. Pleased to meet you.’

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Barrow’, Dorothy said, ‘Molly’s told me all about you.’

‘Yes’ my love’, Molly said before they briefly kissed, ‘Not to mention we’re staying for good this time.’

‘Really?’ Dorothy asked, eyes wide in shock and amazement, ‘You’ve _purchased_ this house??’

‘Yes’, Molly replied, ‘It was so Richard could visit his parents more often…that, and, you know, spending more time with Thomas.’

‘In case you’re wondering’, Richard said, ‘This house – and the one next door – were partially paid for by my parents and partially with my final paycheck I received upon resigning from my last job.’

‘I see’, Dorothy asked, ‘I can’t believe we’re going to be here together forever! Well almost…’

‘What do you mean?’ Richard asked.

‘Well’, Dorothy said disappointedly, ‘It’s just that…our circumstances…they don’t allow us to be together…’

‘Well then’, Richard said, ‘Have I got some news for you.’

‘What news?’ Dorothy asked.

‘I and Molly tied the knot last year’, Richard replied.

‘What??’ Dorothy asked in shock.

‘However’, Thomas said, ‘They only did it to keep each other safe and to live a normal, open life in public.’

Dorothy had never heard of such a thing before in her 35 years.

‘Blimey’, she said, ‘Never in my life have I heard of this happening anywhere.’

‘Actually, Dorothy’, Richard said, ‘It’s a lot more common than you think; people like us do as we did all the time.’

‘Neither had I’, Thomas said, ‘Well, I’d always had a feeling that it _may_ have been a thing since dropping out of school at 16, but to have it actually _confirmed_ is a different thing altogether.’

It was then Dorothy had an idea.

‘Well then, Thomas’, she said, ‘Since I want to be close to Molly, and you close to Richard, not to mention the house next door is also ours, would you agree to…’

‘Agree to what?’ Thomas asked.

‘Marry me?’ Dorothy asked, ‘To put on a show for the public that we are a loving couple?’

‘Um…’ Thomas said while thinking of how he would break the news at Downton, ‘Yes, I could go through with that.’

‘Great’, Dorothy said, ‘Now we can all live as neighbours.’

‘Speaking of that’, Richard said, ‘I forgot to mention that this house has a secret underground passage leading from the door under the stairs to the corresponding location next door, so we’ll be able to visit each other whenever we want without people knowing.’

‘Sounds grand’, Thomas said, ‘Anyway, I’ve got to head back now, So I’ll leave you to continue unpacking.’

‘Ok, Thomas’, the three of them said, ‘Goodbye.’

‘Goodbye’, Thomas said before leaving and closing the door.

‘Everyone’, Thomas said upon entering the servant’s hall that evening as everyone stood up, ‘I’ve got an important announcement.’

‘Ok’, Anna said as everyone sat down, ‘What is this big announcement then?’

‘I’m getting married to a local woman’, Thomas said, leaving everyone in stunned silence and shock.

‘But, Thomas…’ Daisy said before being cut off, ‘You’re…’

‘Daisy’, Phyllis said while glaring disapprovingly at her, ‘Be nice. Mr. Barrow has made his decision and we’re all happy for him.’

‘It’s ok’, Thomas said, ‘I knew it was going to be an unexpected surprise for everyone anyway.’

‘Anyway’, he said, ‘This does mean I’ll be moving out of here to live with her.’

The next few seconds were filled with muffled and confused responses like _oh, I see_ and _oooh._

‘Well then’, Mrs. Patmore said, ‘We all wish you the best.’

‘I’m still going to be butler here’, Thomas said, ‘I just won't be in the house all the time.’

Later that evening, when the hall was empty, Phyllis asked Thomas about what he’d said at dinner.

‘Is this decision to get married influenced…by the fact that Richard has moved back to York?’ she asked.

‘Well’, Thomas admitted, ‘Between you and me…yes. You see, the woman I’m marrying is his wife’s lover; we’re going to all be neighbours as well.’

‘I see’, Phyllis said, ‘So, in other words, you’re going to put on an external show for the public to quell any suspicion that may arise from you being in such close proximity, am I right?’

‘Yes’, Thomas said, ‘It will be the same as a normal wedding, from the venue and the after-party, to the vows and the rings; however, I’ll still be wearing the pendant Richard gave to me throughout, albeit well hidden, of course.’

‘Oh, Thomas’, Phyllis said, ‘I’m so happy for you; you finally will be with the man you truly love!’

‘Me too’, Thomas said, ‘Anyway, tomorrow’s the hard part; breaking the news upstairs.’


	4. Chapter 4

‘So, let me make this clear’, Robert said at the dining table during breakfast the following morning, ‘You’re moving out?’

‘Yes, milord’, Thomas said, ‘I thought I’d tell you now rather than wait until the day before.’

‘Well’, Robert said, ‘At least you’re not retiring.’

‘I can assure you that I’ll still be here for a long time yet, milord. By the way, I told everyone downstairs about my plans last night during dinner.’

‘Ah, yes’, Cora said, ‘We are overjoyed to hear that you are getting married soon!’

‘Yes’, Tom said, ‘Even if it is only a guise to be close to your true love.’

‘I know’, Thomas said, ‘I still can’t believe we’re going to be technically living together in one large house but be separated by a wall at the same time.’

‘Anyway’, Thomas said, ‘The wedding is next Thursday and you’re all invited.’

‘Thank you, Mr. Barrow’, Robert said, ‘We’ll be sure to attend.’

‘Thank you, milord’, Thomas said.

The following Thursday was utter chaos; Mrs. Patmore and Daisy were in the kitchen cooking up a storm with last-minute preparations while everyone else was away changing into their best clothes.

‘Phew!’ Mrs Patmore sighed while spreading the last of the icing onto a massive four-tier cake, ‘What a marathon effort! All we have to do now is put the figurines on the top and move this outside.’

However, there was a slight problem – Daisy couldn’t find the two figurines!

‘Goodness’, she said while looking around, ‘The figurines seem to be missing!’

‘Oh, great’, Mrs. Patmore said, ‘Just when we need them the most; they decide to get lost! Come on, Daisy, we better start looking.’

‘On to it’, Daisy said as she opened one of the cupboards under the bench, ‘I’ll search the cupboards and draws below the bench, while you do the shelves.’

‘Ok’, Mrs. Patmore said.

Meanwhile, Thomas had just entered the room in his best suit.

‘Whoa!’ he said when he saw the cake, ‘The cake looks amazing!’

‘Thanks, Mr. Barrow’, Daisy began before turning around.

‘Whoa!’ she said while blushing slightly, ‘You look as handsome as ever in that suit!’

‘Thanks, Daisy’, Thomas said, ‘That is my intention for today; to play the handsome groom.’

‘Well’, Mrs. Patmore said, ‘You’ve _certainly_ met that criteria; in fact, I’d say you’ve completely outdone yourself.’

‘Anyway’, Thomas said, ‘It’s almost time to go.’

Upon hearing this, Mrs. Patmore realised that they hadn’t yet found what they were looking for!

‘Oh, my goodness, the figurines!’ she said to Daisy, ‘We were so tied up with talking that we forgot to keep searching.

It was then that Thomas surprised them by handing them over.

‘You mean these?’ he said, ‘I found them on the desk in my office.’

‘How on earth did they end up in there?’ Mrs. Patmore asked.

‘I don’t know’, Thomas replied, ‘I _most certainly_ don’t remember taking them into the office; someone must’ve found them or something.’

‘Well’, Mrs Patmore said while Daisy affixed them to the top of the cake, ‘At least we found them; that’s the important thing.’

‘I agree’, Thomas said upon realising the impending challenge of moving the cake out of the kitchen, up the stairs and through the front door, ‘Now, how are we going to get this cake upstairs and out the door?’

The ceremony in the local church was like a dream come true for Thomas; here he was, standing proudly in front of the altar while all the people that he loved were seated in the pews.

‘Aww, how cute!’ everyone said as Sybbie made her way down the isle dropping petals before the music began to play and the doors at the front opened.

 _‘She’s beautiful’_ , Phyllis said as Dorothy slowly walked past towards the altar, arm linked with her father’s.’

‘We are gathered here toady to witness the unification of Thomas Barrow and Dorothy Langdon’, Father Travis said before Thomas and Dorothy faced each other.

‘Thomas’, Father Travis said, ‘Do you take Dorothy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and protect, in good times and bad, until death do you part?

‘I do’, Thomas said.

‘And Dorothy’, Father Travis said, ‘Do you take Thomas to be you lawfully wedded husband, to love, serve and obey, through the good times and the bad, until death do you part?’

‘I do’, Dorothy said just as the ringbearer walked up to and stood alongside them.

‘Very well’, Father Travis said, ‘Thomas, you may now slip one of the rings onto Dorothy’s finger.’

A few seconds later, after Dorothy had done the same to Thomas, the ceremony concluded with the traditional grand finale.

 _‘This is it’_ , Thomas thought, _‘The moment we’ve all been waiting for.’_

‘You may now kiss the bride’, Father Travis said to Thomas.

 _‘Here goes_ ’, Thomas thought as he drew Dorothy into a kiss as the crowd cheered, even though it was a mock-up.

‘Congratulations, Thomas!’ Phyllis said a few minutes later before whispering, ‘You put on one heck of a good act up there.’

‘Thanks’, Thomas whispered, ‘It’s a good thing I was in school productions as a child, not to mention I’ve seen what other couples have done at the numerous other weddings I’ve been to over the years.’

‘Anyway’, Mrs. Patmore sobbed while holding a handkerchief, ‘We’re so proud of you!’

‘Thanks, Mrs. Patmore’, Thomas said, ‘Now, it’s off to the reception!’

‘Indeed’, Robert said as they walked toward the doors, but not before being stopped briefly by Richard and Molly.

‘Hey, Richard and Molly’, Thomas and Dorothy said, ‘How did you like the ceremony?’

‘It was fantastic!’ Molly said, ‘It reminded me of when I and Richard got married.’

‘Yes, love’, Richard said, ‘It seems like only yesterday, doesn’t it?’

‘Yes, dear’, Molly said before giving Richard a quick kiss.

‘Oh’, Richard said a few seconds later to Thomas, ‘I’ve got something to say to you.’

‘Ok’, Thomas said, although he had a fair idea of what it might be, ‘What do you want to say?’

‘Welcome home’, Richard whispered as quietly as possible while smiling, ‘We’ll be together at last.’

‘I was hoping you’d say that’, Thomas whispered before briefly looking around and winking, ‘I appreciate it.’


	5. Chapter 5

‘Well, everyone’, Thomas said in the hall the following evening, ‘I’m moving out tomorrow morning after breakfast.’

‘We’re all going to miss you’, everyone said.

‘Even though you’ll still be coming in for work each day’, Anna said, ‘The evenings won’t be the same.’

‘Yes’, Thomas said, ‘I’ll miss spending them with you guys as well. However, that’s the way life is; things change and we just have to make do.’

After a teary farewell and well-wishing the next morning, Thomas walked down the driveway with his suitcase and waited outside the gate for a cab to pick him up; he’d already organised this with the taxi company a couple of nights ago on the phone, from the pick-up time and place to his destination.

Upon being dropped off outside the two inter-connected units he now called home, together with Dorothy, Molly, and - perhaps most importantly – Richard, he walked up to the door and knocked, only to wait for what seemed like an eternity before it opened.

‘Good morning, Thomas’, Molly said, ‘Ready to begin your new life, I see.’

‘Yes’, Thomas said as he bought himself inside while Molly closed and locked the door, ‘So, I go through the door under the stairs and through the tunnel to get to the other house, right?’

‘Yes’, Molly said just as Richard came racing down the stairs.

‘Thomas!’ he exclaimed as he drew him into a hug and kiss, ‘You finally made it!’

‘I’m happy to see you as well, Richard’, Thomas said, ‘I couldn’t stop thinking about you last night.’

‘Me neither’, Richard said before whispering, ‘Tell _that_ to the bedsheets.’

 _‘Ohhhh…’_ Thomas said while blushing upon realising what he meant before playfully adding, ‘You little devil, you; you were _supposed_ to wait until tonight!’

‘Oops…I guess?’ Richard said.

‘Seriously, though’, Thomas said, ‘I need to go next door and unpack.’

‘Ok’, Richard said as Thomas disappeared through the doorway under the stairs, ‘See you later.’

‘Ah, Thomas, you’re here’, Dorothy said upon opening the door at the other end of the tunnel, ‘Please come with me and see your new bedroom.’

‘Ok’, Thomas said as he followed her up the stairs to where there was a short hallway spanning the length of the house, sporting a bedroom at either side.

‘So’, Dorothy said, ‘As of a few days ago, I’ve occupied the room on the left-hand side, so that means your room is on the right.’

‘Thanks’, Thomas said before heading for the room, ‘I’ll go and unpack then.’

‘Yes’, Dorothy said while descending the stairs, ‘I’ll leave you to do that, while I go and organise some things in the living room.’

‘Glad that job’s done’, Thomas said upon sitting down in the rocking chair in the living room a few hours later, ‘Moving in is hard work, isn’t it?’

‘Yes’, Dorothy said as she put a booklet of some sort on the coffee table, ‘It can be tiring; when I first came here, I wasn’t done putting all my stuff away until around dinnertime.’

‘What on earth’s this?’ Thomas asked upon picking the booklet up and opening the front cover.

‘Oh’, Dorothy replied, ‘It’s just a book on places to go in Blackpool.’

‘I see’, Thomas said, ‘But why did you put it on the table? It’s not like we’re planning to go there, is it?’

‘I wouldn’t say that…’ Dorothy said.

‘What??’ Thomas asked with a confused expression.

‘Remember what my father said at the reception yesterday?’ Dorothy replied, ‘Well, he gave us a bit of money and this book so we can go on our honeymoon.’

_Honeymoon_ – the term left Thomas even more confused.

‘I don’t understand’, he said, ‘What is this _“honeymoon”_ business about?’

‘Think of it as a holiday for couples’, Dorothy said, ‘It’s a traditional thing that newly married couples do to express their love for each other in a private setting away from home.’

‘I see’, Thomas said, ‘However, I…’

‘Don’t worry’, Dorothy said upon realising what he meant, ‘We’ll be fine; we’ll just do what we did yesterday.’

‘You mean… _acting_?’ Thomas asked.

‘Yes’, Dorothy replied, ‘No one will know any different.’

‘Ok then’, Thomas agreed, ‘So it’s settled; we’re going to Blackpool!’

‘Yes’, Dorothy said, ‘You’ll have to ensure that you can take at least a week off work before tomorrow.’

‘Tomorrow??’ Thomas asked before thinking, _“Thank goodness Mr. Carson’s back in charge temporarily.”_

‘Um…sure’, he said, ‘Actually, I’ve already spoken to His Lordship about this, and he’s more than happy to let me take a few days off.’

‘Great’, Dorothy said, ‘We’ll be leaving at approximately 9:00 tomorrow morning to catch the 9:30 train to Blackpool.’

‘Sounds good’, Thomas said, ‘I can’t wait.’

‘Me neither’, Dorothy said, ‘I know _exactly_ where _I_ want to go…’

‘Where?’ Thomas asked.

‘Ah’, Dorothy replied, ‘It’s a surprise, but I know you’ll agree when we’re there.’

After an early breakfast at the next morning, Dorothy briefly went next door to tell Molly and Richard of their plans.

‘Good morning, Dorothy’, Richard said upon opening the front door in his pyjamas, ‘Goodness me, you’re up early.’

‘Yes’, Dorothy said, ‘Anyway, I and Thomas are leaving for the station in a few minutes; I just wanted to let you know.’

‘Oh?’ Richard asked, ‘And where are you headed to after that?’

‘We’re going to spend a week in Blackpool’, Dorothy replied.

‘Blackpool, you say?’ Richard said, ‘I’ve always wanted to go there myself.’

‘Maybe someday, dear’, Molly said as she joined him at the door.

‘Yes’, Dorothy said, ‘I’m quite looking forward to it; I’ve heard that a theme park called Pleasure Beach is on the South Shore; I wouldn’t mind checking it out.’

‘That’s an excellent idea!’ Richard said just as Thomas joined them.

‘Hey’ love’, he said to Dorothy before they shared a kiss, ‘What’s all this about?’

‘Oh, nothing’, Dorothy said, ‘I’ve just told Molly and Richard that we’ll be away for a few days.’

‘Anyway’, Thomas said upon glancing at his pocket-watch, ‘We better get going; it’s 8:25.’

‘Right then’, Dorothy said to Richard, ‘See you next week.’

‘Have a great time!’ Richard and Molly said as Thomas and Dorothy walked towards the road, ‘Let us know what you did when you return!’


	6. Chapter 6

‘Well’, Dorothy said upon opening the door to the hotel room, ‘Finally, we can relax.’

‘This is perfect!’ Thomas said while looking around the room and placing his suitcase on the luggage rack beside Dorothy’s before thinking, _‘At least we have separate beds…’_

‘I know’, Dorothy said, ‘There’s plenty room for the two of us in here, plus there’s a balcony through the doors at the far side of the room.

‘Amazing!’ Thomas said upon opening the large patio doors to reveal a wide, spacious balcony overlooking the busy streets below with a small table and two chairs at one end and a potted plant at the other, ‘Booking this must have cost a small fortune.’

‘It’s a good thing my parents had been saving up for this day ever since I was little’, Dorothy said, ‘We would never have been able to afford this place otherwise.’

‘At least not with my meager wage’, Thomas said before immediately feeling bad for insulting the Crawleys’ pay rates, ‘No offence to the folks back home.’

Indeed, as soon as he had said this, back at Downton, Robert stopped sipping on his tea abruptly and looked up.

‘Any trouble, my lord?’ Mr. Carson asked.

‘No, Mr. Carson, thank you’, Robert said, ‘I just felt a chill down my spine, that’s all.’

‘Have I shown you the bathroom?’ Dorothy asked.

‘No’, Thomas replied as they returned inside and closed the doors, ‘I don’t believe you have.’

‘You’re going to love it’, Dorothy said as he followed her across the room to a closed door between one of the beds and the entrance, ‘It’s got a bath combined with a new invention called a shower, which we’ll figure out how to use over the coming days, plus the usual toilet and basin.’

‘Let me see’, Thomas said upon opening the door, his jaw dropping in amazement when he saw the silver-plated head high above the bath.

‘Whoa!’ he said in amazement, ‘I’ve never seen anything like it.’

‘Me neither’, Dorothy said, ‘Anyway, it will be a learning curve for both of us.’

‘Yes’, Thomas said when he closed the door again.

‘Oh’, Dorothy said as they returned to the main part of the room, ‘I almost forgot to tell you; I’ve also ordered room service for the length of our stay.’

‘What does that mean?’ Thomas asked.

‘Well’, Dorothy replied, ‘You should already know, since you’re the butler at Downton. Anyway, though, it means they’re going to bring food up to us whenever we want it; we can either pull the bell-rope between the beds whenever we want to place an order, or do it the modern way and use the phone by dialling “1” for the kitchen.’

 _‘Mr. Carson will get a kick out of me telling him about this’_ , Thomas thought before saying, ‘Either way will be fine; it doesn’t worry me, as long as we get what we want.’

‘It’s settled then!’ Dorothy said, ‘I’ll order what I want through the phone, while you do it the traditional way by pulling the bell-rope.’

‘Sounds good’, Thomas said before pulling it, ‘Actually, I’m feeling a pang of hunger right now, aren’t you?’

‘Ok’, Dorothy said, ‘I suppose I could have a drink.’

‘Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Barrow’, a short man said upon opening the door, ‘You rang the bell, I hear?’

‘Um, yes’, Thomas said as he read from the menu, ‘Can I get a roast beef sandwich with lettuce, tomato and mayonnaise, and an Earl Grey tea?’

‘Certainly, sir’, the man said, ‘And what about your wife?’

‘Oh’, Dorothy said, ‘I’ll just have a glass of water with a lemon wedge on the side.’

‘Ok’, the man said before leaving, ‘Your order will be up soon.’

‘Thank you’, Thomas said before the door closed.

_‘Gee’_ , he thought when the trolley of food arrived at the door ten minutes later, _‘That was quick.’_

‘Thank you, sir’, Dorothy said as it was place on the table in the corner, ‘We appreciate it.’

‘No problem’, the other man said before wheeling the trolley back out and closing the door, ‘Enjoy!’

‘So’, Thomas said while he munched on the sandwich, ‘What are we going to do first?’

‘Hmm…’ Dorothy thought as she sipped on her glass of water before tossing the lemon wedge in, ‘I still have that mystery destination I want to go to, so we could do that after this.’

‘Ok’, Thomas said, ‘I’m looking forward to whatever you have planned.’

‘I knew you would agree’, Dorothy said before realising that the glass was empty, ‘Blimey, that went fast.’

‘Here then’, Thomas said when he pushed the cup of tea over, ‘You can have my tea.’

‘But…’ Dorothy asked in confusion, ‘What about you?’

‘I’m not thirsty’, Thomas replied upon finishing the sandwich, ‘Which is why I’m giving it to you; I wanted to play the loving husband when the other guy was in here earlier to keep up our external image of newlyweds in love.’

‘Well then’, Dorothy said as she picked the mug up, ‘In that case, thank you.’

It was then that she noticed that Thomas had unwittingly got mayonnaise on his clothing.

‘Right’, Thomas said as he stood up, ‘We better get going if we want to do anything at all today.’

‘Goodness me, Thomas!’ Dorothy said while acting as if she were horrified by something, ‘You’ve got mayonnaise on your trousers!’

‘Good heavens’, he said when he looked down and covered it up with his hands while feigning embarrassment, ‘Well, I _certainly_ can’t go out like this now, can I?’

‘No’, Dorothy said, ‘Especially with a big white stain between the legs of your trousers; it just isn’t proper. I mean, what would people say?’

‘They’d probably think I’d become a little _too_ excited around you…’, Thomas said as he walked to his suitcase before taking a clean pair of trousers out and changing them, ‘There, I’m ready to go now.’

‘Good’, Dorothy said while they closed their suitcases before heading out the door and closing it, ‘Let’s go.’

‘Indeed’, Thomas said when they linked arms and headed for the stairs at the end of the corridor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked up Blackpool Pleasure Beach on Wikipedia for basic information in this chapter - please excuse any inaccuracies or errors (e.g. I don't know if vouchers existed or were used back in the late 1920s, however, I'll assume it for this story.)
> 
> Speaking of artistic license, some of the slang and sayings in this chapter probably were non-existent at the time in real-life.

‘Ok, Thomas’, Dorothy said upon arriving at their destination, ‘You can open your eyes now.’

‘WOW!!’ he exclaimed as his eyes drank in the sight before him, ‘You’ve bought me to Pleasure Beach??’

‘Yes, dear’, Dorothy said as they walked up to the entrance, ‘I wanted today to be a day of fun.’

‘I’ve never been to a theme park before’, Thomas said while watching one of the trains of the Big Dipper hurtle down a steep drop high above them, ‘And now I’m here, standing at the entrance.’

‘Well then, dear’, Dorothy said, ‘You’re going to love what’s on the other side.’

‘Wait a minute!’ Thomas said upon realising something, ‘How are we going to pay for this?’

‘With these’, Dorothy said when she showed him two vouchers, ‘Believe it or not, my mother won these on Wednesday in a raffle at the local charity shop, so she decided that we should have them, since we were going to come here after the wedding.’

‘Ok, I guess’, Thomas said while Dorothy gave the vouchers to the person inside the booth before continuing inside.

‘What a day it’s been so far!’ Thomas said while they were sitting on a bench hours later, ‘I never thought I would’ve had this much fun in all my years.’

‘Me neither’, Dorothy said as they hugged and kissed.

‘Get a room, you two’, a man said before slowly leaving.

‘The façade’s working’, Dorothy whispered, ‘People really think that we’re invested in each other.’

‘Good; we’ve got to keep up appearances’, Thomas said as he stood up, ‘So then, what are we going to do now?’

‘Hmm…’ Dorothy said while eyeing the Big Dipper, ‘I know! Why don’t we go on the Big Dipper?’

‘Um…’ Thomas swallowed nervously, ‘Are you sure?? It looks awfully fast…’

‘Of course I am!’ Dorothy said as she grabbed Thomas by the hand before pulling him to the queue, ‘What are you waiting for?’

‘Come on, Thomas’, she said after they were let onto the station platform, ‘Let’s sit up the front!’

‘O-ok’, Thomas said nervously as he followed her to the front car and sat down on the seat, ‘If you s-say so…’

_‘Here I go, Richard’_ , he thought while clutching the pendant hidden under his top as the lap bar came down, _‘My first ride on a roller-coaster.’_

It was then that the train was let out of the station and began climbing a steep hill.

‘Good heavens!’ Thomas said as buildings and people on the ground became smaller as they ascended, ‘I c-can’t do t-this!’

‘Isn’t the view beautiful, Thomas?’ Dorothy asked as they approached the top of the hill and began to level out, revealing the steep drop before them.

 _‘No’_ , Thomas thought while looking nervously down at the dots on the ground as he said, ‘Yes, you can see everything from up here!’

Suddenly, the train plummeted down the other side of the hill before ascending a smaller hill, causing Thomas to shut his eyes while screams of delight came from the cars behind them.

 _‘Cor blimey!’_ he thought, heart pounding in his chest as they rounded a curve at speed to repeat the down-and-up cycle down the length of the ride, _‘I’m going to die!’_

Finally, after a few terrifying minutes, the train was back at the station.

‘Wasn’t that fun?’ Dorothy asked as they left through the exit, her windswept hair looking ridiculous, ‘Thomas?’

‘Oh’, Thomas replied, ‘Yes, yes, it was fun, thank you.’

However, Dorothy noticed something that seemed to suggest the contrary.

‘Thomas?’ she asked, ‘Are you scared of roller-coasters?’

‘What?’ Thomas replied, ‘Of course not! I’m just shaking from excitement, that’s all.’

However, Dorothy was not convinced by this.

‘It’s ok to be a little scared of the unknown, you know’, she said, ‘In fact, it’s normal.’

‘Really?’ Thomas asked.

‘Yes’, Dorothy replied, Even I’ll admit I was a bit scared.’

‘Come on’, Thomas said, ‘I don’t believe that!’

‘Well, I was, especially when I saw how steep the first drop was’, Dorothy said as they made their way to the main entrance, ‘So you’re not alone.’

‘Anyway’, Thomas said, ‘It’s time to go back to the room; we don’t want to miss dinner.’

‘I agree’, Dorothy said, ‘Hmm...how’s about we stay in our room tomorrow?’

‘Ok’, Thomas said, ‘It’s fine by me.’

‘Goodness me!’ Thomas said in horror as he read something in the newspaper the next morning, ‘Dorothy, have a look at this.’

‘What is-’ she said before reading the headline, ‘Oh, my goodness, that’s terrible!’

‘I know’, Thomas said, ‘It says here that the Lucky Seagull was raided at approximately 10:00 last night, with 100 arrests made.’

‘Blimey’, Dorothy said, ‘And it’s just down the road, too.’

It was then the door opened in response to the bell-rope having been pulled.

‘You rang, sir?’ the man asked Thomas as he walked in.

‘Yes’, Thomas replied, ‘Could you please remove these plates and cups?’

‘Certainly, sir’, the man said before the headline on the newspaper caught his eye, ‘Ah, I see you’ve been reading about what happened last night at the Lucky Seagull.’

‘Yes’, Thomas said, ‘I can’t believe it!’

‘Me neither’, the man said, ‘And to think it was one of those, um, “underground clubs”, so close to here, it makes me cringe.’

‘Me too…’ Thomas lied, ‘That’s what the police are for, to stop illegal activity.’

‘Indeed’, the other man said before leaving with the trolley, ‘Anyway, I’ll take these down to the kitchen.’

‘Ok and thank you again’, Thomas said before the door closed, ‘Goodbye.’

Immediately after they were alone again, Thomas told Dorothy something important.’

‘Now, Dorothy’, he said, ‘Due to the raid, there’s bound to be an increased police presence in the local area, not to mention the public will be more vigilant.’

‘I know’, Dorothy said, ‘The current situation has effectively put us at great danger of being discovered.’

‘Yes’, Thomas said, ‘Which is why we must keep up a flawless public image whenever we go out until we return home.’

‘And even then’, Dorothy said, ‘We still need to play the part.’

‘Exactly’, Thomas said, ‘That is effectively what I was doing when I said the whole “illegal activity” thing earlier when the man asked so he wouldn’t become suspicious.’

‘Yes’, Dorothy said, ‘And I was playing along by nodding my head when you said that.’

A few days later, Thomas and Dorothy had just been dropped off at the station when Dorothy remembered something important.

‘Goodness!’ she said, ‘I’ve forgotten the most important thing of these last few days!’

‘What is it?’ Thomas asked.

‘It’s something my family has been expectant of for generations whenever someone has got married, and now my parents are bound to ask about it when we return home!’

‘Ok’, Thomas said, ‘What is this “something?”’

‘Well’, Dorothy said when they went around a corner inside the door before she whispered, ‘This may come as a shock, Thomas, but in my family, during a couple’s honeymoon, the woman is expected to...’

‘To what?’ Thomas asked, completely unaware of the coming shock.

‘Well’, Dorothy replied, ‘She’s expected to have… _fallen pregnant_.’

Upon hearing this, Thomas’ face went white with shock.

‘What??’ he whispered, ‘How are we going to pull this one off, considering our circumstances??’

‘I don’t know’, Dorothy replied as they walked up to the ticket counter and joined the short queue, ‘But we’ll think of something…’

 _‘Ok’_ , Thomas thought, _‘I don’t know how either, but we’ll manage.’_

He was interrupted by Dorothy asking the person behind the counter for two adult tickets to York.

‘Don’t worry’, she said, ‘Let’s just focus on getting home, and hen we’ll sort this out.’

‘Sounds good’, Thomas said as he breathed a sigh of relief.


	8. Chapter 8

‘Welcome back, guys’, Molly said upon opening the front door a few long hours later, ‘Please, come in!’

‘Thanks’, Dorothy said as she and Thomas walked in and placed their suitcases in the hall while Molly closed the door, ‘Where’s Richard?’

‘I’m right here’, Richard said upon entering the hall from the living room, ‘So, how was the trip?’

‘It was fantastic, thank you’, Dorothy said, ‘We had a lot of fun, didn’t we, Thomas?’

‘Um…’ Thomas said, ‘Sure. We had a marvellous time.’

‘Anyway, though’, Dorothy said, ‘I’ve got something urgent that I want to share with you.’

‘Ok’, Richard said before he and Molly followed her and Thomas down the hall and into the kitchen at the back of the house.

‘Now then’, Richard and Molly sat as they all sat around the table, ‘What do you want to tell us?’

‘Well’, Dorothy said, ‘I know this may sound crazy, but I was wanting to see if you have any ideas on how to convincingly fake a pregnancy.’

‘Oh’, Molly said, ‘I see. And why do you want to do that?’

‘Family expectations’, Dorothy said, ‘No doubt they’ll either be visiting or writing to me soon and asking about how the honeymoon went and all.’

‘A fake pregnancy, you say?’ Molly said while thinking of a possible solution, ‘Hmm…this may or may not work, but I do know a doctor down the road from here who _may_ be of assistance…’

‘Ok’, Dorothy said when she put a pen and notepad in front of her, ‘What’s their name?’

‘Hmm…let me think for a minute…’ Molly said before remembering, ‘Ah, now I remember, he is Dr. Irving Peterson and his office/residence is at number 2; just look for the green letterbox.’

‘Got it’, Dorothy said as she finished writing the details down, ‘Thank you. We’ll be over there as soon as possible.’

‘Ok’, Molly said before she and Thomas left, ‘Good luck!’

‘Gee, I hope things work out for Dorothy’, Molly said.’

‘Me too’, Richard said.’

‘Mr. and Mrs. Barrow’, Dr. Peterson said upon entering the waiting room at the front of number 2, ‘Please follow me.’

‘Sure’, Daisy said as she and Thomas followed him halfway down the hall into a small consultation room.

‘So’, Dr. Peterson said upon closing the door, ‘What can I help you with?’

‘Call me crazy if you wish’, Dorothy said when she sat in a chair, ‘But I have an unusual request.’

‘Ok’, Dr. Peterson said, ‘What is your query?’

‘I was wondering if you could help me with faking a pregnancy’, Dorothy said.

‘Yes’, Thomas said, ‘You see, we’ve just returned from our honeymoon and now Dorothy wants to live up to her family’s expectations regarding this.’

It was then the realisation hit Dr Peterson that something was different about this conversation.

‘I see’, he said, ‘If you don’t mind me asking, Thomas, are you…’

‘Am I what?’ Thomas asked wearily, knowing where this could be headed.

‘Well’, Dr. Peterson replied, ‘I had a couple come in last week requesting advice on the same thing; the man told me he was…’

After a few long seconds of silence, Thomas finally admitted the truth.

‘Ok, ok, I admit it!’ he said, ‘I’m like him, and so is Dorothy.’

 _‘This is it’_ , he thought while expecting for both himself and Dorothy to be dragged into the local police station at any moment, _‘Your secret’s out, idiot; now you’re bound to be locked up!’_

However, Dr. Peterson gave them a compassionate look.

‘I see’, he said, ‘What a sad thing, entering a sham marriage like that just to keep yourselves safe.’

‘I know’, Thomas said, surprised at his reaction, ‘However, we do what we must to keep our true natures hidden from the public and police.’

‘Yes, I can imagine’, Dr. Peterson said, ‘No wonder you are seeking advice for this.’

‘Exactly’, Thomas said, ‘So, what do we do?’

‘Well’, Dr. Peterson said, ‘For now, I can write a note stating that I’ve examined Dorothy and confirmed that she’s pregnant.’

‘Sounds great’, Thomas said, ‘What next?’

‘To create the illusion of a baby bump’, Dr. Peterson said, ‘I recommend that Dorothy straps a pillow to her front, beginning approximately three-and-a-half to four months from now; the pillows need to become gradually bigger every month afterwards until the ninth month, which is when she can stop wearing them.’

‘Got it’, Thomas said, ‘Where do we get these pillows?’

‘I’ll let you borrow some of mine for the time being’, Dr. Peterson said when he gave a large paper bag filled to the top with pillows to Dorothy, ‘If there are any questions, please let me know.’

‘Thank you, Dr Peterson’, Thomas and Dorothy said, ‘It’s been a pleasure meeting you.’

‘You take care’, Dr. Peterson said when he opened the door, ‘Goodbye.’

‘Goodbye and thanks again’, Thomas and Dorothy said as they left for home.

‘Ok’, Thomas said when he knocked on Molly and Richard’s door, ‘We’re back!’

‘Please come in!’ Molly said from down the hall, ‘The door’s unlocked!’

‘So’, Molly said upon locking the door, ‘Did you get the information you were after?’

‘Yes’, Dorothy said, ‘And I’ve also bought pillows of varying sizes home to strap on and swap as the months go by, starting with the smallest and flattest one at three to four months from now.’

‘Oh’, Thomas said, ‘And we also got a fake note from Dr. Peterson confirming the pregnancy.’

‘I’m so glad that you found what you were looking for!’ Molly said.

‘Yes, my dear’, Dorothy said as they shared a quick kiss.’

Later that night, Thomas told Dorothy that he was going to go and briefly visit Richard.

‘Dorothy’, he said, ‘I’ll just be going next door for a few minutes to say something to Richard.’

‘Ok’, Dorothy said, ‘I’ll be writing a letter to my parents in my bedroom while you’re over there.’

‘Ok’, Thomas said as he opened the door under the stairs and proceeded to go through the tunnel, ‘See you soon.’

‘Ah’, he said upon opening the door on the other side, ‘Richard, I need to have a word with you about something in private.’

‘Ok’, Richard said as they headed upstairs and made a left turn, ‘We’ll talk in my room.’

‘So then’, he said upon sitting on the bed, ‘What do you want to tell me?’

‘I was thinking’, Thomas said upon closing the door, ‘You know how Dorothy will be faking her pregnancy, right?’

‘Yes’, Richard said, ‘Why?’

‘Well, the thing is’, Thomas said, ‘What are we going to do nine months from now when the baby’s supposed to have been born?’

‘Good question’, Richard said, ‘I don’t know.’

It was then Thomas saw an ad in the newspaper on the desk for the local orphanage.

 _‘Hmm…’_ he thought, _‘I wonder…’_

‘So, what do you think?’ Richard asked, ‘Do you have any ideas?’

‘This may sound insane, but’, Thomas replied, ‘How’s about we adopt a child?’

‘Why didn’t I think of that?’ Richard said, ‘That sounds like an excellent idea!’

‘The child we adopt would have to be a new-born or close enough, though’, Thomas said, ‘Not to mention we would have to organise it to be on the same day that Dorothy supposedly “gives birth.”’

‘I see what you mean’, Richard said, ‘It makes it a lot more challenging.’

‘And what’s more’, Thomas said, ‘Thanks to Molly, you’ll be able to do this without raising eyebrows down there.’

‘That’s what I was thinking’, Richard said, ‘We could play a barren couple who are desperate to become parents when the time comes.’

‘Excellent’, Thomas said, ‘That’s the plan sorted, then.’

‘Yes’, Richard said, ‘Oh, and one more thing.’

‘What’s that?’ Thomas asked.

‘Since it will technically be me and Molly adopting this child, I was thinking…perhaps the two of us could raise it ourselves when no-one’s visiting’, Richard said.

‘You mean’, Thomas said, ‘This child will be… _our child_??’

‘Yes, my love’, Richard said, ‘We’ll be the best adoptive parents we can be, even if the child has two fathers.’

‘I love you’, Thomas said as he flung himself onto the bed where they embraced each other and kissed passionately.

Meanwhile, Dorothy had just finished her letter.

_“Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I am writing to let you know that our honeymoon was fabulous; we had a lot of fun seeing the sights and traveling around Blackpool. However, the best part was the day we went to Pleasure Beach on the South Shore; we spent the entire day going on rides, eating and talking – believe it or not, Thomas was a bit scared to go on the Big Dipper at first, as was I – but we eventually agreed that it was the best ride in the park._

_Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon._

_With love from your daughter,_

_Dorothy_

_P.S I’m pregnant.”_


	9. Chapter 9

Four months later, Dorothy was making final preparations to meet her parents at the station.

_‘Just a little adjustment here, and…done!’_ she thought upon strapping the flattest pillow to her front and tightening the strap.

‘How do I look, Thomas?’ she asked upon descending the stairs.

‘You look fabulous!’ Thomas said, ‘They’re going to be thrilled to see you again!’

‘Thanks’, Dorothy said, ‘Because I’ve been waiting four whole months for this day.’

‘Anyway’, Thomas said as he opened the front door, ‘Let’s go to the station.’

After arriving at the station fifteen minutes later, they went to Platform 2, where they sat on a bench and waited for the train to come in.

‘Right then’, Dorothy said, ‘It won’t be long now; it should be coming at any time.’

‘Yes’, Thomas said, ‘I distinctly remember you saying that they were on the 7:40 train, according to your father’s latest letter.’

‘Indeed’, Dorothy said, ‘I can’t wait to meet them!’

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the train rolled in and began unloading passengers as others got on.

‘Ok then’, Dorothy said as she and Thomas stood up and navigated through the crowd, ‘Now all we have to do is find them and…’

Suddenly, as if on cue, a hand tapped her shoulder, causing her to turn around.

‘Good evening, dear’, her father, Ian, said alongside his wife, Margaret, ‘We’re so glad to see you again!’

‘Hello, mum and dad’, Dorothy said, ‘I’ve missed you too.’

‘So’, Margaret said as the four of them walked away from the crowded platform and inside the main building, ‘We received your last letter about the honeymoon.’

‘Ah, yes’, Dorothy said, ‘Like I said, the trip was fabulous, with beautiful weather and all.’

‘Yes’, Thomas said, ‘It was hot and sunny every day, wasn’t it, dear?’

‘Exactly’, Dorothy said, ‘It was in the middle of summer, after all; what else could you ask for?’

‘Indeed’, Ian said, ‘Well, it sounds like you two had a wonderful time together!’

‘We sure did’, Dorothy said.

‘Speaking of that’, Margaret said, ‘You also said that you’re pregnant.’

‘Yes’, Dorothy said, ‘I have been for the last four months.’

‘I see’, Ian said, ‘Well then, let me be the first to congratulate you both on this news!’

‘Yes’, Margaret said, ‘I’m so proud of you; we are looking forward to becoming grandparents!’

‘Thanks’, Dorothy said as they walked through the main door onto the footpath, ‘I’m looking forward to becoming a mother as well.’

‘I’m sure you’ll be an excellent mother!’ Margaret said.

‘No doubt Thomas will be looking forward to fatherhood’, Ian said.

‘Yes’, Thomas said while thinking about the plan that he and Richard had devised four months ago, ‘Very much so.’

‘Anyway’, Margaret said just as a cab pulled up in front of them, ‘Let’s go back to your place for dinner.’

‘Sounds good’, Dorothy said.

‘Right’, Dorothy said after being dropped off outside what seemed like two separate townhouses before opening the gate on the right, ‘Here we are, home sweet home.’

‘It looks amazing!’ Margaret said upon walking up to the door while Thomas unlocked it.

‘Finally’, Dorothy said upon entering the living room and sitting down on the sofa, ‘We can relax until dinner’s ready.’

‘Pardon me for asking’, Ian said, ‘But what are we having tonight?’

‘Well’, Dorothy said, ‘Since you were coming to visit today, I decided to stray somewhat from what we normally have and bought a large meat pie and custard tarts at the bakery.’

‘Oh, Dorothy’, Margaret said, ‘You didn’t have to do that.’

‘Come on, I haven’t seen you in months’, Dorothy said, ‘This is a cause for celebration.’

‘Ok, if you say so’, Ian said as they made their way into the kitchen.

‘Oh’, Dorothy said when she sat down at the table, ‘Did I also mention that we’ve invited the neighbours over for dessert?’

‘I see’, Margaret said as she and Ian looked at each other with surprised expressions, ‘You don’t mean the Ellises, do you?’

‘If you’re talking about that other couple we talked to at the wedding, then yes’, Thomas said, ‘Don’t worry, you’ll like Richard and Molly; they’re good friends of ours.’

‘Anyway though’, Ian said, ‘Bring out the pie; we’ve had a long trip.’

‘Ok’, Thomas said as he stood up and walked over to the bench, ‘I’ll get it.’

‘I can’t believe how perfectly that was done!’ Ian said when Thomas sat down after everyone had a generous piece of pie, ‘I feel like a king tonight!’

‘That’s what you get when you marry someone who works in domestic service’, Dorothy said, ‘The food comes to you.’

‘I see’, Margaret said, ‘And where did you say Thomas works again?’

‘Downton Abbey’, Dorothy said, ‘He’s the butler there.’

‘Yes’, Thomas said, ‘Been working there since 1910, when I started out as a footman; I gradually rose through the ranks over the years, and here I am now.’

It was then the doorbell rang, resulting in Thomas springing up from his seat again.

‘That’s them’, he said before disappearing down the hall.

‘Please’, he said upon opening the front door, ‘Come on in.’

‘Thank you’, Richard said as Molly followed him inside before the door was closed again.

‘Margaret, Ian’, Thomas said upon entering the kitchen again, ‘I would like you to meet Richard and Molly Ellis.’

‘Pleased to meet you both’, Ian and Margaret said upon finishing off their pieces of pie.

‘It’s an honour’, Richard said, ‘Anyway, what’s for dessert?’

Just hearing him ask this gave Thomas a rather naughty thought.

 _‘Yes’_ , he thought, _‘Because I know what I’d be having if we were alone…’_

‘Ah, yes’, Dorothy said, ‘There are enough custard tarts for everybody in the pantry.’

‘Sounds good’, Richard said as Thomas proceeded to stand up again before being interrupted.

‘No, no’, Dorothy said upon standing up, ‘You sit down, and I’ll bring them over.’

‘Ok’, Thomas said, ‘If you say so.’

‘So, Richard’, Ian said, ‘I’m assuming you know about my daughter’s pregnancy, right?’

‘Yes’, Richard said, ‘She told us a week or so after returning from Blackpool.’

‘Yes’, Molly said, ‘She was overjoyed when the doctor confirmed it; some people seem to have all the luck in the world…’

‘What do you mean?’ Ian asked.

‘You see’, Molly replied, ‘I and Richard have been trying to have a child for the last year, albeit with no success.’

‘Exactly’, Richard said, ‘It’s come to the stage now where I fear that we won’t ever be able to have children.’

‘Oh’, Margaret said while giving them a sympathetic look, ‘I’m so sorry to hear that; it must be heart-breaking.’

‘Yes’, Richard said disappointedly, ‘I just wish there were other options.’

‘Well then’, Ian said, ‘Why not consider adoption?’

‘Really?’ Richard and Molly asked simultaneously.

‘Yes’, Ian replied, ‘There’s an orphanage on the other side of the city, if I remember correctly, that has lots of kids waiting to be placed in loving families.’

‘I see’, Richard said before turning to Molly, ‘Hmm…. Maybe that’s the solution we’ve been looking for; maybe we _could_ bring a kid home.’

‘You know what, love’, Molly said, ‘I think you’re onto something; this just _might_ work.’

‘Everyone’, Thomas said in the hall the following day, I’ve got some marvellous news.’

‘Ok’, Anna said, ‘What is this “big announcement?”’

‘I’m going to become a father!’ Thomas said while the others stared with shocked and confused expressions before applauding.

‘Congratulations, Mr. Barrow!’ Phyllis said, ‘We can’t wait to see the new addition when the time comes.’

‘Me neither’, Thomas said, ‘You’ll have to wait for at least five months though.’

‘Anyway, Mr. Barrow, Andrew said before being interrupted, ‘How on earth did…’

It was then multiple bells on the bell-board began ringing, resulting in the room quickly emptying until only Thomas and Phyllis were left.

‘So’, Phyllis said, ‘You’ve decided to go through with the plan you made with Richard then?’

‘Yes’, Thomas said, ‘We agreed a few months ago that he and Molly would be adopting a child from the orphanage across town, even though I and he will technically be the parents.’

‘I see’, Phyllis said, ‘Anyway, I’m sure you’ll be an excellent father, as will Richard.’

‘Yes’, Thomas said, ‘Child-rearing is going to be a fun experience for both of us, I think.’

‘And what’s more’, Phyllis said, ‘This child will grow up to have very modern, forward-thinking views. In other words, they’ll see relationships like yours as acceptable, which in turn will likely influence how, who and what they stand and vote for as adults.’

‘I know’, Thomas said, ‘Who knows what the future will bring? Perhaps their opinion may help or even change the law, so we are treated and viewed the same way as everyone else.’

‘Exactly’, Phyllis said, ‘And that’ll be a good thing for everyone.'


	10. Chapter 10

‘So, Dorothy’, Ian asked as he and Margaret sat facing her and Thomas across the table four months and three weeks later, ‘Not long to go now, is it?’

‘No’, Dorothy said while rubbing the “bump”, which was actually the largest pillow that Dr. Peterson had given her all those months earlier, ‘I’ve been able to feel it kicking quite frequently recently, especially at night.’

‘Yes’, Thomas said, ‘I’m so proud that we’ve come this far; we’re now at the door of parenthood.’

‘Us too’, Margaret said, ‘Anyway, is it a boy or girl?’

_Oh_ – this question was one possibility that neither Thomas or Richard had considered.

‘Well?’ Ian asked, ‘Which is it?’

‘Ah, yes, the sex’, Thomas said as he and Dorothy briefly looked at each other, ‘Uh…well…we’re keeping it a surprise.’

‘I see’, Ian said, ‘You want to surprise us, eh?’

‘Precisely’, Dorothy said.

‘Well, whatever it turns out to be’, Margaret said, ‘We’ll be just as overjoyed when the child is born in a week’s time.’

Meanwhile, across the city, Molly and Richard had been spending all day at the orphanage checking out profiles of children.

‘I can’t believe it!’ Richard said disappointedly, ‘We’ve spent all day here, and none of the kids are what we’re looking for.’

‘But Richard’, Molly said, ‘That girl we saw a few minutes ago was kind of cute.’

‘Yes, I’ll admit it; she was sweet’, Richard said, ‘However, Tabitha was a bit too old for us.’

‘Excuse me, guys’, the woman sitting in the chair behind the desk said, ‘If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly _are_ you looking for?’

‘Oh’, Richard said, ‘Ok, this may sound crazy, and I’m not sure if you have any in this building, but we’re looking to adopt a baby, a new-born baby.’

The woman looked at them blankly in surprise before standing up.

‘Please follow me’, she said before leading them through the door into a hall.

‘Ok’, she said as they walked into another room that had a single child in a wooden bassinette in the corner, ‘This is Oscar; he was found abandoned on the doorstep a couple of nights ago.’

‘Aww’, Richard said, ‘Just look at him with those big grey eyes; isn’t he the cutest thing you’ve ever seen?’

‘Now that you mention it, dear’, Molly said, ‘I think he may be the one for us.’

‘You know what?’ Richard said, ‘I think so too.’

‘Right then’, the other woman said, ‘So it’s settled.’

‘Yes’, Richard said, ‘We’ll adopt him.’

‘Very well’, the woman said before they returned to the room with the desk, ‘Now, if you’ll just fill out the paperwork…’

‘Just sign here and…DONE!’ she said as another woman carried Oscar into the room, ‘He’s all yours.’

‘Thank you very much’, Richard and Molly said simultaneously when Oscar was handed to Molly, ‘We’ll take excellent care of him.

‘Goodbye’, the two women said as Molly, Richard and Oscar left through the front door.

A few days later, Ian and Margaret were sent some photos of the newest addition to the family.

‘He’s gorgeous!’ Margaret said as she flipped one of the photos over and read the note on the back.

_Oscar Barrow, born 17 th April, 1929 at 2:38 p.m._

That night was a cause for celebration – for Thomas and Richard, anyway.

‘We’ve finally done it!’ Richard said, ‘We’ve adopted a child!’

‘Yes, my love’, Thomas said, ‘It’s been a long time coming, but it was worth it in the end.’

It was then that Richard had an idea.

‘Hey’, he said with a suggestive look on his face, ‘Since it’s so quiet and everyone’s in bed, _and_ since Molly’s next door with Dorothy, how’s about we…’

‘You know what?’ Thomas said, ‘I was thinking the same thing; that we should go and “celebrate” this fantastic achievement!’

‘Right after you’, Richard said while gesturing up the stairs.

‘Ok’, Thomas said excitedly before running up the stairs.

‘We’ll have to be quiet, though’, Richard said, ‘We don’t want to wake anyone up.’

‘Sorry’, Thomas whispered, ‘I forgot.’

‘That’s more like it’, Richard said upon climbing to the top of the stairs and heading into his bedroom.

‘Now what?’ Thomas asked.

‘Come with me’, Richard replied upon pulling him into the room and closing the door.

Just looking at Richard’s face spurned a sense of desire within Thomas – a sense of _wanting_ , _longing_ , _belongin_ g _._

‘Let’s do it’, he said as they both undressed and hopped into the _single_ bed, their clothes flung carelessly into a heap on the floor.

However, approximately half an hour later, Oscar woke up and began crying.

‘Oh, great…’ Thomas said as he sat up, ‘Who’s turn is it this time?’

‘It’s your turn’, Richard said, ‘I did it last time.’

‘Oh, all right then’, Thomas said as he stood up and headed to the door, but not before noticing himself in the mirror on the way.

‘Hold on a minute’, he said, ‘I can’t go in _there_ looking like _this_ ; I’m in the nude for crying out loud!’

‘Sure, you can’, Richard said, ‘He’s a _baby_ ; he won’t notice anything, I can assure you.’

‘All right’, Thomas said before walking across to the other bedroom, ‘If you say so.’

A few minutes later, the air rang with a sharp cry of _“Blimey!”_ – jarring Richard awake at the suddenness and volume.

 _‘For goodness sake!’_ he thought upon standing up and heading to the other room, _‘What’s happened now??’_

‘Is everything ok?’ he asked upon opening the door.

‘Does _this_ look like everything’s fine to you?’ Thomas replied when he turned to face him, only for Richard to notice that his hair and chest were covered and dripping with some sort of liquid, ‘Boy, I _definitely_ was not expecting _that_.’

‘Goodness me’, Richard said, ‘I think you should have a bath to clean that off.’

‘Are you crazy??’ Thomas asked, ‘At 2:00 in the morning??’

‘‘Fraid so’, Richard replied, ‘Otherwise, you’ll end up soaking the bedsheets, mattress and pillow with it. Besides, come morning, it will start to smell rather unpleasant, which is something that no-one wants wafting through the house.’

‘Oh, ok then’, Thomas said before heading downstairs and to the bathroom at the back of the house past the kitchen and laundry, ‘I’ll go and get everything sorted.’

‘And I’ll finish changing Oscar’, Richard said.

‘All clean’, Richard said a few minutes later as returning Oscar to the cot before switching the light off and heading to the laundry.

However, when he got to the stairs, he soon realized he should’ve at least left the hall-light on.

‘Oh…oof…ooh…ouch’, he blurted while bouncing down the stairs before landing in a heap at the bottom.

Meanwhile, Thomas had just finished drying off when he noticed Richard lying in front of the stairs.

‘Oh, goodness’, he said as he rushed over, ‘Richard…are you ok?’

‘Yes, I’m fine’, Richard said when he stood up, ‘I just fell down the stairs, that’s all.’

‘You forgot to leave the light on up there so you could see, didn’t you?’ Thomas asked with his arms folded.

‘Ok, I admit it’, Richard said, ‘I forgot and lost my footing.’

‘Thought so’, Thomas said, ‘Anyway, it’s time to go back up to bed; it will be sunrise before you know it.’

‘Not to mention you need to get up at 5:30 to catch the train to Downton for work’, Richard said.

Thomas’ eyes went wide at the realisation; he’d been so focused on the events of that night that he had forgotten completely about work the next day!

‘Goodness me, you’re right!’ he said before they hurried up the stairs, ‘I completely forgot about work tomorrow, or today technically.’


End file.
